Sid Carmody
=Sid Carmody= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/sidcarmody_alternateoutfit1.png Name: Sidereal Xerxes Etherium Sagittarius Carmody ("Sid") Gender: Male Age: 18 Birthdate: January 13, 2034 Birthplace: Vancouver, BC Hometown: Vancouver, BC Height: 6' Weight: 140 lbs Build: Wiry Eye Color: Blue-grey-purple-type Hair Color: Lavender Parents: Michael Carmody and Susan Brown Status: Single IM Screen Name: LongNameGuy13 Player: Cameo Theme Song: There There (The Boney King of Nowhere.) by Radiohead Appearance Sid's most distinctive feature is that bluey-purple hair of his; aside from that, he's on the skinny side (but not scrawny), average height, and likes to wear hoodies and a stripey long-sleeved shirt. In particular, he has a skeleton hoodie that he bought IC which is now part of his default outfit; Cammy invariably draws him wearing it (even though it is a pain in the butt to draw all those bones). Personality Sid is an easygoing dude with a taste for the darker things in life. He particularly likes bugs and spiders. He has difficulty not being morbid. He's still the token down-to-earth, well-adjusted CamChar though. (You heard it here first.) Power Power Class: 4 Sid has the ability to step from this dimension into one that closely reflects it... apart from being dark (it seems to skip daytime and just switch between dusk and full night), creepy, empty, and falling apart all over the place. And occupied by monsters, although not that many of them and they usually don't bother you if you don't bother them. Very little time elapses in the real world while he's in this dark world, so it can essentially be used to teleport. He can take other people into the dark world if he wants -- and sometimes does so by accident -- but tries to avoid it, because most people don't enjoy the experience very much. Also, bugs and spiders apparently like Sid. A lot. This is part of the reason he hates the wilderness, apart from being deathly afraid of bears: every tick and mosquito this side of the Rocky Mountains will queue up to suck his blood. (But it's not all bad: stinging insects won't sting him, and biting ones won't bite him for reasons other than hunger. They apparently perceive him as inherently non-threatening, but delicious.) Background Sid's mother has questionable taste in names. She and his dad split up four years ago; since then he's been dividing his time between their households. Up until very recently they just lived in different parts of Vancouver, but Mister Carmody got remarried to a woman from Seattle, and thus here they are. Having been enrolled at Cyrus, the plan currently is for Sid to spend the school year there and holidays in Vancouver. Random Facts * Sid is quite fond of bugs and spiders. * As mentioned, he's deathly afraid of bears. * Should the mood strike him, Sid can sing really high. It's helpful for karaoke/Rock Band vocals. * Sid owns a motorcycle, which he picked over a car because it's easier to transfer into his dark world and better at handling the obstacles there. He walks (and/or takes the subway) most everywhere in practice, though. Category:CamChars